The Hobgoblin Conquest
The Hobgoblin Conquest The Hobgoblin Conquest was an ongoing campaign against the kingdom of Brienn. While the goblinoid-orc nation of Roscar was always at odds with Brienn. It was only after a powerful hobgoblin devastator, known as Hirgak the Uniter united the different hobgoblin legions and banners, goblin clans, and bugbear gangs of Roscar. As well as a few of the neighbouring orc tribes. That they began their war efforts in earnest. For three years, the roscarian host, with approximetly over ten thousand arms strong, sent it's troops south to Brienn. Their attacks were devestating in the beginning, and heralded the beginning of years of bloodshed. Fears that only became worse, as the king grew ever more tyranical. Willing to send entire squadrons into their deaths, only to slow down the roscarian host. Yet that was not the worst of it. Tired of fearing conscription into an army it's king would sacrifice, seemingly on the whims of his fear. The people of Brienn began to protest. The sparks of rebellion being fanned into a flame by the king's decrees. Which only served to make the king paranoid, that his own subjects would end his reign, despite the threat up north. So, in early spring, in the year 978 A. AW of the fifth era. The Revolution of Faathlion was to begin. However, the king had prepared, and devised a plan to gather the rebels into the city square. A success, with armed soldiers, archers, and cannons, the king threatened to kill any man, woman and child within the square, rebel or not. If any dared to show even a hint of rebellion. Silent, and demoralized, all stood still and accepted that the revolution had ended before it even began. Vestkanten Crew's Involvement Vestkanten Crew comes together Trapped in the city square of Faathlion, with the would-have-been revolutionaries, Dragvir Gerhalk, captain Jacob Nathaniel Flint, Kerrstan Drax, Hope F. Rosewood, Milo Hillfoot and Percy stood. Anxious of what the next moments would bring. This is where the story of Vestkanten Crew begins. As the threat of death subsided, and the crowd dispersed. Dragvir and Flint went to the guard captain to negotiate being hired as mercenaries (Dragvir's initial plan, and Flint's plan for escape out of Faathlion). While Dragvir provided his rank insignia, Flint decided to conjure a document of proof of privateering, with the prestigitation cantrip. To Flint's dismay, the guard captain then took their identifications for further scrutiny in his office. Not interested in sleeping in the dungeons under the pretense of being a spy, captain Flint hurried himself to the nearest gate; Dragvir following him, ready to get to know his new brother in arms. The rest, Milo, Drax, Hope and Percy, confused and in need of directions, decided to follow the first ones that looked like they knew what they were doing: Dragvir and Flint. Teaming up for each their reasons, the yet unnamed group, with the help of Hope Rosewood's influence as a foreign noble, left through Faathlion's eastern gates. Though only for their ruse to be discovered, forcing them to flee to Whittfield, with a tail of briennan knights. After a quick confrontation with the local militia, everyone but Flint followed Percy to the nearby forest. Where Percy eventually disapeared, never to be seen again. Regrouping the following day, and Flint having made himself familiar with the ins and outs of Whittfield while in disguise (both drawing a map, and drinking heavily), the group planned their next approach. Dragvir, realising he may both lose his chance at fighting in the war, and become a criminal of the state, suggested they return, and reason with the king himself. That they would be more valuable as hired mercenaries, rather than criminals hunted down to be imprisoned or executed. They soon returned to Faathlion, after a failed negotiating attempt with the knights that hunted them all night, resulting in the knights' death. Hired by the King Allowing themselves to be captured, in hopes of gaining an audience with the king. The not-long-to-be Vestkanten Crew was escorted by the city guard into the castle dungeons. For two days they waited, barely sleeping in their dank cells, on piles of wet and musty straw. On the morning of the third day, they were granted audience with the king. Rumored to have become paranoid and ruthless during the war, the party had every right to fear as the king presented their case as one would list of crimes before an execution. Though shackled, and balancing on a razor's edge during their audience, Vestkanten Crew managed to gain employment as mercenaries for the king's army. On the condition their skill was tested by three missions: killing the supposed hobgoblin spies in Whittfield, defeat two seperate roscarian warbands, exterminate a monster infestation that plauged Damerel, and be escorted by four guardsmen that may testify their deeds. Though it cost the life of the guardsmen Geir and Hans, during the battle against the warband attacking Shipfare. By the span of a mere two and a half weeks, the group of mercenary adventurers now calling themselves Vestkanten Crew (The Westside Crew) returned to Faathlion, with but the extermination of the monsters that plauged Damerel left. Though to their surprise, upon arriving they recieved news that the king had died under mysterious, and suspicious cirumstanes. The Siege of Faathlion On the same day Vestkanten Crew arrives in Faathlion, and recieves the new of the newly deceased king. The city guard captain recieves news that the western front has been weakened enough, that the armies of Roscar approaches Faathlion. In an attempt to take the capitol of Brienn. Milo, at this time, decides to leave the party. Not prepared to face more of this war, and joins the many refugees in hopes of escaping in time. With no more than two days to prepare, the guard captain of Faathlion and Council of Briennan Nobles, alongside Vestkanten Crew (who have now proven themselves reliable).Plan the defense against the roscarian host. Among the many plans, Dragvir suggests they send for aid, from his former mercenary militia: The Glacial Stonemen. On the night of the second day, the roscarian host arrives. Upon their arrival, the defenders of Faathlion were presented with a foreshadowing of what their fates were to be: commoners and refugees crucified. Among them, Vestkanten Crew, now with their new member Erevan Taletongue, see Milo Hillfoot. Bloodied and bruised, barely alive. Not wanting to see his new companions' friend suffer, Erevan used his crossbow to give Milo a quick(er) death. The siege itself lasted for three weeks. Costing the lives of almost the entire briennan army. Fortunatly, at dawn at the end of the third week: The Glacial Stonemen arrived. Pushing back the roscarian host in a swift and sudden charge, just enough for the remaining briennan soldiers to regroup, and give the roscarian host the final push back. In but a few hours, the roscarian host was defeated and scattered. No longer a true threat to the nation of Brienn. That day on early spring was a day of celebration that lasted three days, in commemoration of the three weeks of defending Faathlion, and later made a yearly festival named the Festival of Strong Walls and Strong Friends. The Glacial Stonemen also turned out to be a gateway to improving relations with Nordheim, as it turned out (as the nobles of Brienn tried to permanently hire them into their army) they were popular as shock troops among the jarls of Nordheim. The leaders of Brienn and Nordheim some years later decided to exchange soldiers; Nordheim a few Glacial Stonemen, and Brienn some of their knights, and enter a defensive pact. Trivia * While escaping from the guard, when they first left Faathlion. Dragvir was the only one without a horse or room on Milo's cart. So he ran all the way from Faathlion to Whittfield, without pause, and barely out of breath. * During their time in Brienn, before the siege of Faathlion. Vestkanten Crew used Milo's cart (later upgraded to a wagon) as a traveling restaurant. As a means of financing themselves until they recieved their reward from the king. * Before Erevan joined Vestkanten Crew, another cleric was meant to join them: Gimble Scheppen Tinkerfinger. Unfortunatly for Gimble, his love for pranks - (he made everyone of Vestkanten Crew blind and deaf for dramatic entrance) - cost him his life; executed by being flung over the balcony by Dragvir.